


Tag You're It

by clarkjoekent



Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, M/M, They are like a married couple already, intense ninja tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Tsunade decided to change up the yearly Jonin re-testing for the sake of the village. Winners of the worlds most Intense Ninja Tag get a paid week off at a hot spring in the Land of Steam. Kakashi and Shikaku will stop at nothing to get the prize.Naruto RarePair Week Day 7Prompt: Free Day
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikaku
Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733242
Kudos: 70





	Tag You're It

“The name of the game is Ninja Tag. A random generator will pick the pairs. Each pair will have a chest and back plate. When the plates are touched an alarm will go off and your team will be eliminated. The winners will get a weeks paid vacation in the Land of Steam, notoriety, and a chance to bail out of next year's competition.” Tsunade shouted from her perch in the arena. “Rules are simple, no Gates, no Sharingan, no Byakugan, no killing jutsu, and no dirty tricks. If you want to tag out a team you have to do it in our view not in the trees or it won’t count. Fair game for everyone. You can use genjutsu and taijutsu. This is to determine if you are all up on your skills and most importantly to provide entertainment. I will jump in with Shizune to be the last pair to grab. Good luck fools.” 

Every year the Jonin go through a rigorous test to make sure they are all still Jonin quality. In most cases no one fails but it is extremely tedious. The winners usually get a medal and a Tokubetsu title. Kakashi tries only as hard as his sparring partner does. The last few years he has conveniently been on missions. This year, however, he and all the other Jonin were forced into the Chunin exam area in front of the other ranked shinobi and civilians who were lucky enough to buy a ticket. There were so few of them, since the Suna and Sound invasion.

According to Tsunade not only did she despise sitting and watching the drawn out Chunin exam-like fights, she also knew morale was extremely low. “Why not make it into a fun little game?” Tsunade looked so proud of herself for coming up with this ridiculous game. Shikaku rolled his eyes when she shoved the pile of papers and requirements for the test. He got Yamato to set up all the trees and hiding spots in the newly designed Chunin arena. The money to do all of this came from the pre-sales. Once the public heard that the Great Slug Princess was among the pairs fighting, the tickets sold out in minutes. 

Tsunade pointed at the screen above the small group of Jonin. The pairs were chosen one by one and they donned the vests Iruka - the proctor for this event - passed out. After the pairs were chosen their names were sprawled on the screen next to their recent shinobi profile picture. 

Iruka touched the front of Genma’s vest and a loud noise was emitted from the screen. A giant red X covered Genma and Kurenai’s faces. “Just testing.” Iruka snickered at the Jonin team and reset their discs. 

“The Pairs are: Inoichi and Ibiki, Choza and Gai, Genma and Kurenai, Asuma and Anko, Raido and Kotetsu, Kakashi and Shikaku, Izumo and Neji, Aoba and Ebisu, Yamato and Shikamaru, Shibi and Tsume. The Last set team is Tsunade and Shizune.” Iruka finalized the teams for the crowd. The crowd erupted into cheers. 

“Don’t fuck this up for me Hatake.” Shikaku glared at his partner. Kakashi looked lazier than his own son, who he was excited to knock out. 

“Maa Shikaku, why would I turn down a paid vacation? I want this just as bad as you.” Kakashi winked at the already irritated Nara. 

“On my mark you all hide and the game will begin.” Iruka watched the Jonin twitch. He took his time to blow the starting whistle. As soon as the first pitch left the whistle, all the teams were gone. Iruka jumped up to the observation tower, next to Tsunade. 

Kakashi and Shikaku landed in a huge tree, watching the first few pairs square up. Anko was unpredictable, her and Asuma were like oil on water. They were the first team to go down with only a few minutes in. Shikamaru got the jump on his sensei. The crowd went crazy as Anko and Asuma’s faces were crossed out. 

“I’m going to get that kid.” Shikaku nodded towards the darker side of the arena. Kakashi shrugged, fully behind whatever wild plan the Nara had. Who knew he was prepared to do whatever it took to get a week off, even if it meant knocking his son out of the game. 

They moved to another tree close to the corner where Shikaku spotted Shikamaru. The kid was unaware and hiding. Kakashi knew Yamato was lurking around his partner. Just as Kakashi turned his head Yamato appeared, hand out to catch Kakashi’s disc. The Copy Nin swung around and kicked his friend in the stomach, sending him flying. The noise pulled Shikamaru from his thoughts. He was too late. His father jumped him, throwing him into the open field, and hit the disc on his back. A loud sound and cheers signaled the second team was out of play. Kakashi helped Yamato up, apologizing for hitting him too hard. 

“You just couldn’t let me win.” Shikamaru griped at his father. 

“When do I ever let you win.” Shikaku laughed, patting his son on the head. The older Nara shot a glance at his partner and then jumped back out of view. 

Raido and Kotetsu were knocked out by Ibiki and Inoichi. Choza and Gai took out Aoba and Ebisu. Kurenai got Izumo while Genma focused on Ibiki. Inoichi was pissed off Ibiki fell for the simple ‘oh I’m hurt someone help me’ tactic Genma used. He wasn’t aiming for him originally but Ibiki came down from his spot only to get hit. Kakashi set up a few traps to get Genma then returned to his perch next to his partner.

“He wanted to get Gai. I saw Choza holding him back.” Kakashi whispered to Shikaku. 

4 hours in and Tsunade finally decided to join them in the arena. Shibi and Tsume were nowhere to be seen. It concerned Shikaku. 

Shizune wiggled free from Gai’s grasp, slamming her knee into Gai’s chest, breaking the disc. Kakashi could hear the loud yelp his best friend let out. At the same time Tsunade hit Choza’s disc sending him flying into the arena’s walls. 

“Hey that’s excessive use of taijutsu, you cheater!” Genma shouted at the Hokage safely behind his partner. 

“I said you can use taijutsu.” Tsunade cracked her knuckles and set out to destroy Genma. Tsume used this moment to try to get Shikaku and Kakashi. The Copy Nin smelled her before she went to punch his back. He jumped down from the branch almost in the arms of Shibi. 

“Ah no you don’t.” Shikaku activated his shadow possession jutsu to trap the bug user and pull him away. Kakashi landed on the ground and rolled to safety. Shikaku couldn’t use his shadows to knock Shibi out without fear of him hitting his own button so he let the man go and disappeared. Shizune watched the encounter and ran after the Nara. 

Tsunade knocked Genma out, and let Kurenai go unscathed. It was now Tsume’s team, Tsunade’s team and Kakashi’s team. Shibi tried his hand at getting Kakashi again but the Copy Nin was quick. A substitution jutsu threw the bug user off his trail and Shikaku shook Shizune free. 

“They are going to be tough.” Shikaku was out of breath from dodging the medic nin’s high kicks. Kakashi felt his chakra dwindle and he wasn’t even using his Sharingan. 

“Tsunade can take out Tsume and while we come up with some kind of plan.” Kakashi and Shikaku were hiding on the ground behind an overgrown bush. The crowd was losing it to Tsunade and Shizune fighting Tsume and Shibi. 

“I can sneak up on them and hit Tsunade’s back.” 

“I think we should aim for Shizune.” Shikaku turned his attention to the medic nin. SHe was fierce but she was paying too much attention to her partner. Tsunade wasn't watching her own back either. 

“She’s Tsunade’s shadow.” Kakashi nodded. They had a half assed plan but it was better than nothing. The moment Tsunade took out Tsume, the men attacked.

Shikaku distracted Shizune while Kakashi went after the Hokage. 

“Hey brat, nice to see you made it to the finals.” Tsunade laughed at him as he attempted to trip her up. He managed to dodge most of the worst punches. Shikaku made it so Shizune couldn’t look back at Tsunade without the fear of her target getting hit. 

The fighting was supercharged with the sounds of the crowd screaming. It was hard to tell who they were cheering for. Every punch, regardless of who threw it, was cheered at. 

“Time to end this game.” Tsunade smirked and put an exhausted Kakashi on a headlock. She missed the look he shot at Shikaku while assuming her own victory. Shikaku disappeared into a puff of smoke, turning into the real Kakashi. The one in her arms disappeared. 

“What the fuck?” Tsunade stood up and scanned the arena. A paper bomb went off under her and exposed a 5 foot deep hole. She fell backwards into the trap. Shizune turned to help her partner, forgetting Kakashi was behind her and he hit her disc claiming his team’s victory. 

“Ha! We got a week's vacation!” Shikaku jumped out from behind a tree, looking like he was going to cry. He set off the paper bomb while Kakashi distracted Tsunade and Shizune. 

“Damn.” Tsunade kicked free from the hole Shikaku got her in. “When the hell did you do that?” She pointed at the hole with a smile. 

“Way early on in the game.” Kakashi smiled. 

Shikaku and Kakashi gave each other and high-five, both men excited to have a paid week off.

“I’m sorry Lady Tsunade.” Shizune looked upset, Tsunade couldn't be bothered. 

“It was all for fun. Shizune don’t cry. I get to give the two laziest shinobi a paid week off.” The Hokage rolled her eyes and summoned Iruka to give the winners their passes for the hot springs. 

“Your week starts now, have fun.” Tsunade laughed as the men realized they needed to rush home and pack. The crowd was satiated and the village had a renewed surge of energy. Her plan had worked. 

* * *

The men met each other at the Gate, no point in going alone. They enjoyed the nice walk to the Land of Steam, the best place for a relaxing time. They arrived by nightfall just in time for a late night soak. 

Unfortunately there was a problem. 

“We accidentally overbooked. We only have one room left.” The innkeeper looked at the pair apologetically. 

“Damn, why can’t anything go right.” Shikaku sighed. 

Kakashi squinted at the innkeeper, “Save the room, give me a minute.” The Copy Nin turned to Shikaku and pulled him aside. “I don’t mind sharing a room. I just want to sleep, eat and soak. Naruto gave me large knots in my back and I need this.” Kakashi may have been gripping Shikaku’s arm too hard. 

“And I don’t? Shikamaru is driving me up the wall, and so has all the unruly chunin.” Shikaku glared at Kakashi. 

The Copy Nin let the Nara go and turned to smile at the innkeeper. “We’ll take the room.” 

They got the room key and went straight to the room. It was medium sized but it had a small hot spring attached to the room.

Both men let out a sigh of relief. 

“One room and one futon. I’ll see if they have a spare.” Kakashi dropped his backpack and walked out. Shikaku took the private time to undress, wash up, and soak in the hot spring. A few minutes later Shikaku heard Kakashi enter the room again. The Nara didn’t bother turning around, he knew Kakashi would be joining him shortly. 

“Wanna hear the good news or the bad news first?” Kakashi asked as he sank into the hot water. Shikaku eyed the Copy Nin and sighed. 

“Bad news first.”

“No beds.”

Shikaku groaned, so much for a relaxing week. “Whatever we can share that too. What’s the good news?”

“I ordered food.” Kakashi’s face was hidden behind a washcloth but Shikaku knew the man was smiling. 

“Okay, the kitchen isn’t closed. Good.” Shikaku leaned back and closed his eyes. He let the hot water soothe his muscles. He knew he was going to be bruised in the morning from getting thrown around in the arena. 

Twenty minutes later they heard a knock on the door. Shikaku got out of the spring and threw a towel around his waist. He got the food cart and called Kakashi into the room. They sat down to eat on the low table provided in the room. 

Shikaku didn’t mind Kakashi plowing through the sushi. The Nara wasn’t as hungry as the younger man sitting across from him. He watched as Kakashi quickly ate almost the entire platter, from behind his makeshift mask. 

“Sorry I didn’t realize how hungry I was.” Kakashi looked over at the Nara who just laughed. 

“It’s okay. I ate before we left. I’m not that hungry.” 

“Mm still. Tomorrow I’ll save you more food.” The Copy Nin stood up and stretched. “I’m exhausted. Do you mind If I go to bed?” 

“Nope, go for it. I’m going to soak some more and then join you.” 

Kakashi rolled out the futon and went to the bathroom to change into some sleep wear. Shikaku let the hot water relax him for another hour then joined Kakashi. The younger man left some room for Shikaku but it wasn’t much. He threw on some sleep pants and wiggled under the already warm blankets. He tried not to jostle Kakashi too much but the bed was small. 

He eventually fell asleep to the sound of Kakashi’s soft snores.

He woke up with the sun blasting him in the face. He wanted to move out of the sunlight and use the bathroom, but he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. He also had a mouthful of silver hair. Shikaku blinked the sleepiness from his eyes and looked down at the man holding him. Kakashi was still snoring softly, his face pressed against his stomach. Shikaku poked Kakashi’s cheek but it only tightened his hold on the Nara. 

“Kakashi wake up, I have to use the bathroom.” Shikaku poked Kakashi again. The man grumbled and shifted so Shikaku could slip out and go use the bathroom. He returned to an awake Kakashi. 

“Sorry I was strangling you.” Kakashi looked embarrassed. 

“It’s okay.” Shikaku was used to waking up to Inoichi holding him when they were out on missions. Kakashi just watched Shikaku as he grabbed some clothes out of his bag. Soon they were both up and dressed. 

“I need coffee.” Kakashi rubbed his eyes. 

Shikaku hummed in agreement. “I saw a tea shop on the way in, they should have coffee too.” 

They left the room and wandered around the village for a while. They stopped off and got coffee. The shop had animal themed onigiri, Kakashi bought a whole box for later. Shikaku spotted a bookstore, and both men spent an hour perusing the used book section. 

“There’s a whole section just for Jiraiya’s books.” Shikaku had an arm full of medical books. 

“I know I saw.” Kakashi showed Shikaku his haul of terrible romance novels and a few more copies of Icha Icha.

“I thought you had every copy?” Shikaku put his pile on the checkout counter.

“My team burned most of them.” The man shrugged and then paid for his books. They took their time walking back to the inn. By the time they made it back into their room it was dusk. Shikaku set his bag of books down and set his sights on the hot spring. Kakashi had the same idea and they set out for the first soak of the night. 

“This feels so good, I missed this.” Kakashi sank into the water like a bag of bricks. 

“Why are you bothering covering your face? No one here is going to see.” Shikaku was more worried about Kakashi drowning than actually seeing his face. 

“Mmmm.” Kakashi sat up and took the washcloth off. “You’re right. We are sharing a room and a bed. Might as well show you everything else.” Kakashi had a dangerous smile on his face. 

“Knock it off idiot.” Shikaku laughed. If the Nara was being honest, Kakashi’s face is very pleasing to look at. He wasn’t expecting the longer than normal canines poking out but they made Shikaku smile. 

“My back still hurts. Is there a massage parlor nearby?” Kakashi asked. 

“No, I didn’t see one. I can work knots out though if you want.” Shikaku learned everything from his grandmother, she could work the worst knots out of any shinobi. 

Kakashi eyed him and then smiled. His canines in clear view. “Sure if you don’t mind.” He got out of the water and dried off. Shikaku followed suit. 

“Just lay down on your stomach and I’ll take care of the rest.” Shikaku instructed Kakashi and went into his bag for massage oil. He grabbed it at a shop after remembering Kakashi complained about how much his back hurt. It was a special blend of peppermint and almond oil. He put some on his hands and started working his magic. 

Halfway through he thought he heard Kakashi snore but when he looked, the man was wide awake. He had a red tint on his cheeks but Shikaku figured it was from the heat of the hot springs. He got up to Kakashi’s shoulders and he heard a small squeak coming from Kakashi. 

“Are you okay?” Shikaku paused. 

“Uh yeah, you are really good at this that’s all.” Kakashi’s voice sounded strained. 

Shikaku shrugged and finished the massage. Everything smelled like peppermint and Shikaku loved it. 

Kakashi sat up slowly and rolled his neck. “God that was great. Thanks.” Kakashi’s smile was just as warm as the air in the room. 

“Yeah, no problem.” Shikaku turned away from the man, making sure to hide the creeping blush spreading on his face. 

Kakashi cracked open his box of onigiri and slid it to Shikaku. “I can hear your stomach growl.” 

They ate and then went back into the water. Shikaku couldn’t remember the last time he was this relaxed and happy. Getting paid to lay around was a nice touch. He wasn’t upset over sharing a room or bed either. At least it was with Kakashi and not Inoichi. His best friend hogged everything. 

This time they went to bed together. In order for both men to fit comfortably they had to spoon. Shikaku wrapped an arm around Kakashi and it was a perfect fit. 

“I forgot how warm you get, like a whole furnace.” Kakashi mumbled to the Nara. 

“Thanks we run hot all year long. A problem in the summer but we work around it.” 

“Mmm ‘t’s nice.” Kakashi yawned and settled in the Nara’s arms. He felt warm and safe. Not unlike the times he had to share a bed with Gai, except Shikaku won’t move so much that he’s on the floor in the morning. He also noticed that Shikaku doesn’t flex when he hugs, instead he melts into him like a pad of butter on hot bread. He had no problem falling asleep. 

This routine continued on for the rest of the week. Shikaku would wake up with Kakashi more intertwined around him, they would wander around, eat whatever and then head back to the room to soak or relax. Shikaku gave Kakashi another massage and this time he definitely caught a low moan escape from Kakashi’s lips. The Nara chose to ignore it but the sound lingered in his ears and made his head fuzzy. 

The last day of the vacation started out the same, with Shikaku tugging a sleepy Kakashi off of him. This time Kakashi wouldn’t let go. 

“Hey, move.” 

“I wanna do something different today.” Kakashi mumbled into Shikaku’s bare chest. 

“Yeah?” Shikaku didn’t mind their routine. It was almost as if they were a married couple. 

Kakashi lifted off Shikaku slightly and watched the Nara’s hazel eyes examine him. Over the last week the Nara has been making Kakashi feel things. The back massages were nice and relaxing but Shikaku somehow managed to touch all the spots that made the Copy Nin’s heart flip. He even moaned once and he thought Shikaku was going to get up and walk away. When he didn’t Kakashi got a funny idea in his head. 

The Nara also didn’t seem to mind Kakashi snuggling up to him or going out to eat. In his eyes, he and Shikaku already went out on a few dates. He propped himself up on his elbows and leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against the Nara’s. 

It wasn’t a long kiss but it was soft and full of intention. Kakashi was slightly surprised that Shikaku’s lips were full and plush, making him want to deepen it. It also didn’t want to push his luck. 

Shikaku didn’t move, nor did he shove the younger man away. Instead he surprised Kakashi by being pliable and ready for more. Kakashi took the hint and went ahead with his plan. He ran his tongue along Shikaku’s bottom lip, begging for an opening. The Nara complied, letting Kakashi’s tongue explore. A soft, low moan left the older man and Kakashi went in for the kill. He lightly bit Shikaku’s lip. 

He pulled away from Shikaku, loving the pure lust in Shikaku’s eyes. “Something different.” 

Shikaku laughed and pulled Kakashi closer to him. “Is that all?” 

Kakashi watched Shikaku’s eyes, full of mischief, silently taunting him. “There can be more if you want. We can spend the whole day doing something different, ending it with a nice long soak.” The Copy Nin rested his head in his hand, enjoying the face Shikaku made when he’s deep in thought. 

“Sure why not.” Shikaku smiled. It’s been a while since he’s done anything with anyone. Since Yoshino died during the Nine-Tails attack fourteen years ago. He was raising Shikamaru by himself and acting as Jonin Commander. “I got lube in my bag.” 

Kakshi raised an eyebrow at the man below him. Shikaku just shrugged. The Copy Nin got up and walked over to the Nara’s bag, pulling a small bottle out of his bag. He padded back over to Shikaku and placed the bottle next to the bed. He moved the blankets away and climbed on top of the waiting Nara. He leaned down and claimed the older man’s lips again, soft and slow was the way they were going to play this out. Kakashi didn’t want to startle the man.

He pulled away and let the sharp hazel eyes follow his movements as he slid further down the Nara’s body until his erection was in front of him. Kakashi kissed the older man’s chest, stomach and then the trail of dark hair just below his belly button. Shikaku’s breath hitched. Kakashi enjoyed watching Shikaku's muscles twitch under his ministration. 

He wasn’t used to being touched softly, let alone appreciated. Shikaku watched Kakashi hook a finger under his sleep pants and pull. It didn’t take long for both men to be completely naked and enthralled in each other. 

Kakashi placed a hand on both of Shikaku’s bony hips, to prevent him from bucking and choking Kakashi as he placed the head of Shikaku’s erection in his mouth. He loved the sounds he was pulling from the usually quiet Jonin. He worked him up until Shikaku was right at the edge and pulled off with a pop. 

“Ah Kakashi.” Shikaku was breathing heavy and glaring at the younger man. His face flushed and full of need. 

“Sorry, I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Kakashi kissed Shikaku and reached for the lube bottle. He was originally going to ask if Shikaku wanted to bottom but from the moment Kakashi saw Shikaku’s size he decided he wanted the Nara in him. 

Kakashi worked himself open, adding a fourth finger, just in case, while Shikaku kissed and nipped Kakashi’s neck and collarbone. Kakashi added some lube to the Nara’s already leaking erection and positioned himself. Shikaku grabbed Kakashi’s hips and helped lower the man onto him. The feeling of Shikaku’s head breaching him already made him want to come. He bottomed out and Shikaku let Kakashi adjust before flipping the position and easing out slowly. 

Kakashi’s face was beautiful, Shikaku wanted to take it all in as he slowly fucked him into the futon. The little moans that escaped Kakashi was like music to Shikaku’s ears. 

“You can go faster, I won’t break.” Kakashi managed to say before Shikaku kissed him and adjusted his speed. He put one of Kakashi’s legs over his shoulder and bent the younger man, aiming now for his prostate. 

A loud moan ripped from Kakashi and Shikaku knew he found it. His pace was unrelenting and the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room. It didn’t take long for Kakashi to be put right over the edge. His orgasm ripped through him like a tidal wave. Shikaku wasn’t far behind, he let out a low groan and emptied himself in Kakashi. He eased his pace and then slowly pulled out. 

He flopped next to Kakashi and smiled. They both settled their breathing before Kakashi spoke. 

“That was nice.” Kakashi turned to Shikaku, his pale skin covered in love bites and blush. 

“Something different.” Shikaku kissed Kakashi. The Copy Nin laughed and let Shikaku pull him into his chest to cuddle. They stayed like that until Shikaku shifted and got up. “I need a bath. We need a bath.” Shikaku examined the mess and shook his head. “We can charge the damaged bed to Tsunade.” The Nara helped Kakashi up and they walked hand in hand to the bathtub. 

While Kakashi was drying off, Shikaku went out to get them food. They ate and talked about Kakashi’s team and Shikaku’s ridiculous stories from his dealings with the Hokage. After lunch, Kakashi decided it was a good time to soak before they had to pack up and leave. 

He waited for Shikaku to get in with him, so he could rest his head on Shikaku’s shoulder. It was peaceful and they both knew it would probably be the last time they could really relax. 

It was bittersweet leaving the inn. They thanked the innkeeper for accommodating them and they walked back to Konoha. A little slower than average, they really didn’t want to be thrust back into the mess waiting for them. 

“You know I really liked the week we had. Despite the hiccups in the beginning.” Kakashi watched as the red gates of Konoha got closer. Shikamaru was waiting for his dad by the guard post. 

“We worked around them.” Shikaku winked at Kakashi. His mask hiding most of the blush that was creeping up. 

“Do you mind, uh, doing that again?” Kakashi stopped walking, trying to get this conversation out now before he lost the ability to see Shikaku. The man was always working. 

“Doing what? Sex?” Shikaku asked, stopping with the Copy Nin.

“Yeah. I mean I liked spending time with you too.” Kakashi didn’t know what else to say. 

Shikaku looked puzzled and Kakashi thought he lost the man. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Shikaku was amused by the concept, but not refusing. 

“Sure. If that means we can do what we did back at the hot springs like wander aimlessly, buying useless stuff, occasionally eating together, and then ending the day with you rearranging my guts.” 

Shikaku let out a loud laugh. He agreed with Kakashi. It was nice to just be in each other’s company. “Okay Kakashi.” He wiped the tears from his eyes and held his hand out. Kakashi grabbed it thinking they were going to shake hands, not expecting Shikaku to intertwine his fingers and pull him towards the Gate. 

The look on Shikamaru’s face was priceless while his father told him he had a boyfriend. 

It was a nice little shock for each one of their friends, Asuma claiming he knew the relationship would happen. It was even better when Team 7 was back together again and Shikaku kissed Kakashi right in front of them. Both men were so used to just kissing whenever, Kakashi forgot he didn’t tell his kids.

Of course they bowed out of the next tag contest and subsequently every other contest as they remained the staggering champions alongside Shibi and Tsume, until Naruto and Sasuke became Jonin and Shikaku retired. Hokage Kakashi and Gai were a formidable pair but it wasn’t the same without Shikaku. 

Still they were able to leave the village once a year to spend a whole week at the hot springs they first got together in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rare Pair week is over, I wasn't expecting to write for every day but this is my all tine favorite pair and they deserve more love and attention. I do take prompts on my tumblr - @shikakunaras or if you just wanna cry with me over the pair I gotchu.


End file.
